Gravity Falls: Just once
by MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: Dipper is given the opportunity to lose his virginity, but he doesn't expect who he loses it to. MxM


Dipper paced back and forth as he waited for the clock to reach midnight. His mind wondered back to the events that led to his waiting.

It all began on the Monday before this one, around seven in the morning. Dipper was stocking shelves for his grunkle when he heard Wendy talking on the phone, "Yeah, well you can't be a real man until you know what it's like." She giggled, "I guess but sex is fun, very relaxing depending on who you're with."

This made Dipper forget what he was doing and instead he listened in on her conversation. She continued, "But if she doesn't want to put out don't make her dude. I'm sure you'll find someone that'll take it all the way. Yeah, sure. Nah, I can't my boyfriend would kill us both."

He stepped closer, and pretended to dust off a shelf. She sat up, "Sure, but you owe me one."

She then hung up and stood stretching. Dipper looked up at her, his lip quivering a bit, "What was that about?"

She giggled, "Just one of my friends. He hates being a virgin so I said I'd hook him up."

Dipper blushed by her words and shrugged, "I'm a virgin. It's not that bad."

Wendy giggled and walked passed him to hang up some tee-shirts, "Well you just turned eighteen like a week ago. So of course you are." She paused as she hung up an extra large, "But nothing is better than sex. It's fun and makes you just feel so good afterwards."

Dipper grimaced, "It's unlikely I'll have it for awhile."

Wendy turned to him and frowned, "Dude, if you want I can see about hooking you up with someone too. I do owe you for that one time, remember?"

Oh, Dipper remembered. He watched her brothers for her for an entire weekend. The ache of one of them hitting him repeatedly with a stick still was felt in his lower back. He rubbed it in remembrance, "Okay…but if she's really ugly I'm not doing it."

She chuckled, "I wouldn't set you up with any kind of Frankenstein or anything."

"Frankenstein was the scientist." He corrected her.

She shrugged, "Either way, I'll make sure she is attractive. Just don't complain, this is last minute after all. When do you think you can do this?"

Dipper blushed as he thought, "Next week."

"On Monday?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I should be able to get out somewhere."

She thought about it, "Okay, so that gives me a week to figure things out. I'll get you guys a motel room if that's okay."

Dipper shrugged, "Sounds fine to me."

That was the end of the conversation. Now he stood in the parking lot of the motel, waiting for the mystery woman to show up. He held his key tightly in his hand, and he decided to go ahead to the room. He climbed the short stairway and went to the room. 18…19…20, there it was. Room twenty, just as the tag on his key said.

He reached for the knob and unlocked it. He stepped into the cold room and closed the door behind of him. He sat on the bed and waited for the girl to show up.

Time passed, and soon she was thirty minutes late. He began to worry that she had decided not to come, which was understandable. He sighed softly and flipped open his phone. He read a message on it from Wendy, "Sorry. Please forgive me later."

"Why? What's wrong?" He typed.

She messaged back, "Oh, he's not there yet?"

"What do you mean he?" He sent right as the door opened.

Dipper looked up from his cellphone, and found himself eyeing the tall punk of a man, Robbie. The goth looked over at him before shutting the door, "Hey shit head."

Dipper grew pale, "Wendy sent you?" Why him of all people?

Robbie grumbled, "Afraid so…she said it was more convenient if we both lost our virginities together." He walked over to Dipper, starting to remove his jacket, "This is a one time thing. Don't get your hopes up, I'm on top no acceptions."

Dipper backed up on the mattress, "I'm not letting you do anything to me!"

"Afraid you've got no choice. I'm repaying Wendy for a favor I owe her. So either we fuck, or you go explain to her that you were too much of a fucking chicken." He growled.

Dipper felt his face heat up, "But I don't want this! I'm not gay!"

"Just think of it as opening your possibilities." Robbie grumbled and unzipped his pants, "You only have me for tonight, so make up your mind."

Dipper groaned and laid back. He felt like he was being forced at this point, "Fine, just don't think that I'll like it. This is just to get us to stop being virgins. Nothing more."

Robbie nodded, "Then we're in agreement here. Good, now how far have you gotten?"

Dipper was even more red, "I…I hugged a girl."

Robbie chuckled, "Oh, really? Did you also rub her feet?"

Dipper shot up, "It's not my fault I haven't kissed anyone! Shut up!"

Suddenly instead of yelling he found his lips preoccupied. The sensation was very new to him, and his entire face lit up. He never thought his first kiss would be with a boy, Robbie no less. But he found his body worked him into relaxing into it, and his eyes closed.

Robbie slowly began to take off Dipper's coat and then started to unbutton his pants. He took no time to do either, and once done he pulled out of the kiss, "Take them off."

Dipper's lips were on fire. He shakily pulled off his pants, then his shirt. His skin immediately forming goosebumps thanks to the cool air that surrounded them. He shivered as Robbie laid a warm hand on his shoulder, "Now, suck me."

Dipper felt disgusted, "No!"

Robbie sighed, "The faster you do, the faster we can get done. Just do this real quick, it'll get me hard and lubricated."

Dipper shook his head, "I'm not putting my mouth anywhere near your…uh!" He turned away, crossing his arms in defiance.

Robbie thought quickly and wrapped his arms around Dipper, rubbing him through his underwear. Dipper let out a surprised gasp, then moaned. Robbie whispered in his ear, "Just do this for me Dipper. It'll be so much fun."

Dipper gave a whimper and he felt his underwear tighten. He gasped as Robbie reached into them, and started stroking him. His warm lips kissed the man's neck, "Come on…"

Dipper gave in, "O-okay, fine." He shivered when Robbie let him go.

He turned to the taller man, who stood on his knees so Dipper would have easier access. Dipper sighed and slowly pulled off Robbie's boxers. Underneath his cock sprang to life once released. Dipper blushed darkly, and slowly began to lick the tip. The taste was strange and made him want to stop, but instead he began to lick up the shaft.

Robbie groaned and grab onto his hair. Dipper didn't expect such a reaction, but realized that they were both virgins after all. So he continued to lick until he gained enough bravery to take the head into his mouth and suck on it.

Robbie grunted when he did, face turning even more red as time wore on. Slowly he willed Dipper to take him in deeper, now pressing into the back on his throat. Dipper whimpered and gagged trying to pull away, but Robbie held him there for a moment before he let him go anywhere.

After that moment passed he let his hair go, and Dipper shot away, gasping for air. He coughed into his elbow, then slowly looked up at Robbie. Robbie was panting hard, his hair already stuck to his forehead thanks to the beginnings of extreme arousal.

Robbie suddenly laid him back on the bed, and started kissing and biting his neck. Dipper was afraid Robbie wished to devour him with how forceful he was being. He heard the mattress strain underneath of their combined weight, and the springs dug into his pale back. Robbie then turned his head and dived into another kiss on Dipper's lips. He had already forgotten who he was with, and all he cared about was that this was his moment, and nothing would ruin it.

The kiss coaxed Dipper to relax once again. The feelings of Robbie's hands skimming over his sides made him giggle a bit into his lips. Which in turn caused Robbie grasp onto his hips and start to pull down his last remaining peice of cloth.

Robbie seized the moment and grasped onto Dipper's scorching erect manhood. He wasted no time in pumping it, causing the smaller teen to moan, and writhe in ecstacy. The sensations overwhelmed him as Robbie continued to intensify his strokes. The feelings began to swell within the burnet and he felt as though he would explode at any moment. But then Robbie stopped, and chuckled, "You're as red as a stop sign."

That just made Dipper even redder, "Why did you stop?"

He gave him another electric kiss, before sitting up, "I don't want to get soft. I suggest you bury your face in that pillow. This is gonna get loud."

Dipper took his advise and hugged the closest pillow to his face. Though he kept his eyes out so he could watch.

Robbie chuckled, then started piercing Dipper's hole with his head. This made Dipper cry into the pillow, his body tensing up. Robbie grunted, "Calm the fuck down. You're going to end up hurting us both!"

Slowly Dipper got his body to relax, though the fact that he was still inside didn't help.

Robbie invaded him deeper, and groaned. His penis had never felt such a hot and tight sensation, which drove him crazy.

Dipper laid still, trying not to make this harder on either of them. The fact that him being inside just mean now that he needed to move, and then they would no longer be virgins. Together they would become more.

Robbie groaned, "Y-you ready, princess?"

Dipper blushed, "Don't call me that." He was muffled by the pillow, "Just get this over with."

Robbie nodded and started to move. This made noises of pain escape the burnet's throat. Robbie groaned and pushed in deeply but kept a slow and moderately steady pace.

The throbbing in Dipper's ass eventually turned into a numb beating. The inside of his mouth bled a bit as he had bitten into his cheek hard. The tingling made him moan quietly into the pillow, "Robbie...ah…"

When Robbie heard his name, he began to go faster, lifting up Dipper's legs and putting them on his shoulders for easier access. He grunted and reached down, stroking his needy cock.

Dipper moaned out louder, his vision blurring. He closed his eyes tightly as Robbie plunged deep inside of him. He wasted no time in going full force into him. The new sensations overflowing their thoughts and their bodies trembling in need. Robbie moaned out, "Oh, god!" He slammed into the eighteen year old.

The pain was now dull and pleasure filled Dipper entirely. He whimpered and squeaked softly as he felt closer and closer to the inevitable end.

Robbie grunted again, and thrusted up into Dipper one last time. Dipper's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the liquid fill him. The fluid leaked out once Robbie pulled out, but he wasn't done.

He kept rubbing Dipper's needy cock, not as allowing the boy a break. The small new adult moaned loudly as he climaxed onto Robbie's hand and his lower stomach.

Robbie smiled and laid next to Dipper, hugging him to his chest, "Never speak of this."

"Shut up, loser." He smiled and nuzzled into his warmth.

Robbie lightly pet his hair, feeling exhausted, "Fuck you."

"Did you just do that?" Dipper joked.

He chuckled softly, "Yeah…"

"Would you ever want to do this again?" Dipper asked after a long moment.

Robbie gave it short thought, "Maybe, I'll see how I feel tomorrow."

"I'll be the one in pain." Dipper pointed out.

"Don't be so butt hurt about it." Robbie joked.

"Shut up you bastard." Dipper sighed and nuzzled into his neck.

Robbie slowly started to drift off, "Fuck you too."

Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
